Letters From A Stranger
by FallingForHim
Summary: Kagome, saddened by Inuyasha's constant disappearance at night. Begins writing letters to herself to cope. The stranger thing about it is: She gets a response by the time she awakes in the morning. Whom is this stranger? Pairing revealed in Ch. 6.
1. Dear Myself

**A/N: Okay, so with the hiatus of The Gentleman.. I will use this story to kind of be a little bit of a booster for it. **

I was watching the Lake House one night, and thought this would be a lovely story kind of with The Lake House theme.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._**

_Summary: Kagome, saddened by Inuyasha's constant disappearance at night. Begins writing letters to herself to cope. The stranger thing about it is: She gets a response by the time she awakes in the morning. Whom is this stranger? Pairing revealed later!  
_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she heard the rustling of a nearby bush. Once again, Inuyasha has rushed off when he thought she was in a slumber. She sighed and sat up, digging through her backpack, pulling out a new notebook. She began to write..

_Dear Myself,  
This is weird, I know, writing letters to myself. But I figured it would help me out in the long run. This is like a scape goat for my emotions, to write it all down, without any fear. Anyway.. to my reason of writing this. _

How is it, that every time she comes around. Which has been a lot lately. He falls again, and again, and again... They both harmed each other in the past, not willingly, but they still weren't meant for each other then, why try now? Fate separated them for a reason...

I'm not her, never want to be her. But there's sometimes in the back of my mind, I wish I could be her just for the soul fact she gets his heart. He cares for me when she's not around, and lately he's been slacking on that. What if she decides to want to take my place? I think he keeps me as his "Jewel Detector" because I'm no threat to him.

Any advice?

I sacrifice my education, my life back in Tokyo, and pretty much all that I stood for before he came around. I lie to my teachers, and friends, I worry my mother sick, I abandon my little brother at the age he needs me most, and I'm loosing valuable time I have left with my aging grandfather.

_I have a test tomorrow for school. I've studied as much as possible, which has been surprisingly a lot since she's been coming around. I'm bound to a jealous hanyou who can't decide on which he wants to choose. _

Help.

**Kagome.**

She sighed and closed the notebook, setting it next to her head, as she rested her head against the ground, she sighed and closed her eyes, slipping away into much needed sleep. Unaware of whom-else has been around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Just a short beginning. I'm not too worried about the quality of it at the moment, mainly because I just started writing again. A new chapter is coming soon, as I am working pretty hard on it. : **

It'll be longer, I promise. And this one I should keep up with-- seeing as I don't have too many big devotions in my life other than my boyfriend.

Again; this is to get my mind wheels turning to get ideas for The Gentleman take off.

Au reviour. :


	2. Perfect

**A/N: Okay, so while I felt inspired, I figured why not write some more?**

So, the stranger makes his "appearance" in this chapter. And I hope to make this really, really long. Just for your enjoyment.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome grunted, and woke up to the beeping of her alarm on her wristwatch, she looked at it and yawned, "5:30am.. enough time to get back to the well, go home, shower, get dressed, and sprint off to school.." she said standing up beginning to back her belonging.

Her hair blew lightly in the wind, she ran her fingers through it to straighten it out. As she looked around, the others were still sleeping, an Inuyasha was watching her from his perch. He was very disgruntled because she would be leaving for today until tomorrow night.

She picked up her notebook as Inuyasha let out his well known "Feh." and turned his back to her. An envelope fell from the notebook, and it beautiful handwriting was her name. She traced her fingers over it and turned it over, on the back was a wax seal, it was made from candle wax, and a imprinter, made the shape of a emerald.

She looked at her watch again, squeaking as she stuffed the envelope into her bag, along with her other belongings, and took off on her bicycle towards the well. "See ya', Inuyasha." she almost whispered, as she pedaled away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed softly, scribbling down her answers, for her second test in a row, 'Three tests! One day, they're trying to kill us.' she thought to herself as she looked out the window.. she remembered the note resting in her bag and wondered who could of wrote it, and how she could murder them for reading her new journal.

She looked back at her test, and finished it quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stretched as she walked out of school, "Maybe.. just maybe I might stay for a little longer.." she said to herself before someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Stay longer for what?" three voices in sync said. Kagome turned to face the long lost faces of her friends and she sweat dropped.

"Uh... stay in school a little longer! To.. study!" she said nervously. Waving her hands around to dismiss their stares.

"Oh no Kagome! You can't do that! You need rest seeing as you have been newly diagnosed with BMS (Burning mouth syndrome).", one of her friends said with concern dripping in her voice.

"Yes Kagome!" The other two said in sync once more, "Hopefully you'll recover!"

She hung her head and said, "Aha, I will, well, See ya' later guys.." she waved over her shoulder and raced down the street thinking, 'Grandpa is going to make me go insane with this random diseases.' 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She threw her bag down, and kicked off her shoes, "I'm home!" she shouted, as she walked through the house looking around, she saw a small note sitting on the counter of the kitchen.

_Went shopping with Grandpa.  
Be home to make dinner._

Love,  
Mom

She set the note down and stretched, opening the refrigerator, pulling out a can filled with pineapple nectar, before racing up the stairs into her room. She sat the can down, and dug through her bag, pulling out her notebook, and the letter, she traced her fingers over it once more and took a deep breath.. As she pulled it open..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dearest Kagome,_

You are not writing letters to yourself, and it is not strange. One should let their feelings out in some way or another. I know what you're thinking, weird. And I am not in your little gathering of friends you have accompany you on your journeys and I am not that dead-wit Inuyasha most definitely.

  
_I watched you last night, write this out, and I was curious as to what your beautiful mind was creating to write. And much to my fortune, I found you were unleashing the side you try and hide. Let me say, Inuyasha isn't one to make intelligent decisions. He never will, and if he manages, to look at you as just the thing that will bring him, slowly, one step closer to his wish. Then he is nothing but a fool._

You are a blessing to him, one at which he will abuse and not appreciate, and soon enough. He will loose you, and realize at the great loss. Until then, he will continue to walk around aimlessly and blind chasing after nothing but a pile of dirt and clay.

She will never take your place, and if she does. You then will know that it was never meant to be, and move on. You're a strong young maiden whom is just starting her journey at life. Don't let a stupid hanyou like Inuyasha bring you down.

As for your education, I wish you the best with it. Education is most important, and it is strange to see a woman so intelligent and so involved. Most human women are ignorant, and know not the basic skills. As for Tokyo, it sounds like a wonderful place, I know what you are. You're from a time line that is not ours, one day I hope to live long enough to see this Tokyo.

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, Kagome my dear.

Your Truest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She closed the letter and looked at her notebook, she figured that it had to be Sango or Miroku who were doing it, and trying to make it better for her to cope with the fact Inuyasha, for the moment, is holding onto nothing but a memory.

She fell back onto her bed and yawned, curling up with her pillow, "A soft bed.. a letter from a 'stranger', and a good meal from mama tonight.. Perfect.." she said as she closed her eyes to take a nap before she needed to eat her dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She packed her things quickly, her one night and two day stay in the 'Modern Times' was over, and she was heading back through the well again. Once all of her items were packed she set the letter inside her night stand drawer, "I'll play this little game.." she said before racing down the stairs to bid her family farewell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, she awoke, with the sound of a twig snapping, she saw Inuyasha running off in the distance. She could sense Kikyou's presence as she opened up her notebook tapping her pencil against it for a moment, then writing..

_  
Dear Stranger,  
It was very rude of you, to have read my letter to myself. I wrote it for later reflection upon other things. But, if you are truly someone I do not know, then I will play this game. _

My tests went well, I thank you for your best wishes on them, my education is very important from where I am from. Women are a key role in my society, soon enough it'll be the same for this time too. Where women warriors, and leaders start to sprout within the next ten years. Be prepared for it.

He left to see her again, he presence is strong this time, so that means she's pretty close. I really hope that maybe he can make a choice soon. Maybe I should just give up? But I have a responsibility here, much like I do in my time. The Shikon must be completed. The consequences are too much to leave it incomplete.

Once again, I lied to my friends, and teachers. Left my family behind, just to be greeted with a pouting hanyou. At least my companions were excited to see me. I am glad for them being around. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, and even Kirara. They all make the pain worth while in some ways.

Winter time is coming, usually the time where I have valuable family time. Where we reflect on the fall and summer events, and plan for the spring. The New Year will be arousing, and I will not be with my family to welcome it in, praying to Kami for our wellness..

Well, I hope things with you, my stranger, are going well. And I anticipate your reply.

**_Kagome._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shoved the pencil into the spiral of the notebook before setting it next to her head, her head rested against her pillow as her thick eyelashes came closer and closer to each other. Before she knew it, her eyes were shut, and she was sucked into another slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

A/N: Okay! There's some more words and another chapter. Kind crappy, but hey. Just getting back into the flow of things. Most chapters will average about two-three letters, so theres your prediction in lengthwise.

**_I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:_**

crazyanimeidiotnumberone (My first reviewer for this story. 3)  
'Rose-Diva'  
raspberrysorbet  
Archangel Rhapsody  
Naruto x Ana-ki  
Mega Consoer

Thank you all for your lovely reviews.

Keep the reviews coming, mes amis. .


	3. Lavender Dreams

**A/N: Okay! Here's a chapter for you all! I would of updated sooner, but my computer decided to die on me and not work for a couple of days. I have it sort of fixed, but not really, so if my updates take longer than usual it is because of that. **

Let me be the first one to thank all of you for your lovely reviews.

Fluffy4ever  
SunMoonNeko  
Redrabbit50  
Inuyashsesshomaru loves kagome  
LadyTwitchyness  
nekoAmi30  
Never-To-Be-Loved  
doughnut-92  
twilightlover95  
S. T. Nikolian

All of your reviews were lovely, and I hope I get more from you.

On with my story.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She coughed slightly, as her eyes fluttered open, she looked around and waved the smoke gathering around the campsite away from her face before sitting up exclaiming, "What's going on?!"

"Kagome-chan! Calm down, it's only Sango cooking.." Miroku said with his hand over his mouth. Immediately sputtering, "Her lovely cooking I might add! I think we'll need more wood!" he jumped up and raced off into the forest.

Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes once more before standing up and stretching. She smiled at Sango and said, "Where's Inuyasha? I can't sense him anywhere.."

Sango looked at Kagome for a minute before tending to the gray looking substance in the pot above the fire, "I don't know, I haven't seen him since earlier. I haven't seen Shippou either." she said prodding the thick gray liquid with a wooden spoon.

Kagome mentally winced thinking to herself, 'Thank god for instant noodles..', before she started to fix up her bedding before pulling another letter from the inside of her notebook, she smiled softly as she turned it over to see the wax emerald shaped seal on the back, and opened it sitting down on a log.

_-_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dearest Kagome,  
I apologize for reading your notebook. I have been watching you for awhile, and I noticed the troubles that reflected in your eyes, so I could not help myself. I hope your understanding self will bare me forgiveness. I am glad to hear that your tests went well, education is highly respectable in my opinion, and you should not let that half-wit Inuyasha tell you otherwise. _

As for the problem with him and her, I have not much advice for you, but I do have to say, if your heart tells you that it's worth it. Then hold onto the small hope that one day he'll realize that Kikyou is nothing but a pile of clay and dirt.

Your companions are very unique indeed, they all can appreciate you as a blessing, instead of just something that's there. That's what they're around for – To make the pain worthwhile for a moment, and then pick you up when you've fallen down. Hold the true ones close, don't ever let them go.

Jealousy is decorated greed-- Don't forget that. As for the _predicament with your family, maybe it would be time to put the Shikon Jewel on pause, and spend time with them. Family is valuable, more valuable than a selfish hanyou in this time. _

At my end, things are going decent for me. As decent as they can go with my past leaving a plague of fear in my footsteps. Keep smiling Kagome.

Your Truest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiled, feeling inspired to not let Inuyasha bring her down, she folded the letter and shoved it back into the envelope, just to be greeted with a red-headed ball of fur jumping into her lap.

"What you got there Kagome?!" the nosey little kitsune pried, reaching out for the letter.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Shippou." Kagome responded moving the letter from his reach picking him up with her other arm just to have him crawl to her shoulder."Have you seen Inuyasha, Shippou?" she placed the letter in a box with the other one, and locked it. 'That will keep prying eyes out..' she thought as she finished packing up her things.

"He went to the river bank, to look for something, I don't know what. He told me not to follow or he'd slice me in half with his sword, that baka.." Shippou ranted as Kagome patted his head sitting him down.

"I'll be back guys!" she said as she waved, quickly walking towards the river, Sango and Shippou exchanged confused looks watching her form descend over the hill.

"She seems to be acting weird... Oh well. I'll ask her later" Shippou nodded and peaked inside the cooking pot and went a little green at the sight of the gray slime in it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She strolled slowly along the river, she looked in the crystal clear waters and smiled. A soft breeze grazed through the bank, and she shuddered slightly, before breathing in the crisp, fresh air. 'One thing I don't get back home.. this wonderful scenery and fresh air..." she thought to herself before inhaling the scent of Lavender.

"Ooh!" Kagome exclaimed, looking around, "I wonder where there's a lavender field around here." she crawled up the slope of the river bank and looked around spying the beautiful purple flowers, before skipping over to them.

She plucked one of them and ran her slender fingers over the soft little bunches of pedals, "Mm.. I love lavender.. it's the best smell.. and the best flower ever.. Next to roses, of course.." she began plucking lavender plants, getting a small collection of them.

"I can ask Kaede if she could help me make a par fume, or something along the lines of that with this.." Kagome said looking around after hearing a noise. She shrugged and turned around to walk right into the chest of a leering hanyou. 

A small grunt escaped from Kagome's lips as she looked up to meet Inuyasha's golden eyes, "Hi Inuyasha!" she smile sweetly at him before taking a couple steps back. She rolled her eyes, when he gave her his infamous 'Feh' reply.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked in a snotty matter, looking her body up and down, "You know you should wander around alone with that around your neck" he pointed to a half completed jewel and glared.

"Sit.." Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha fell to the ground. She brushed a lock of her hair from her face and jogged back to the campsite, 'The nerve!' she thought to herself as she arrived at the campsite just to step over Miroku, who had a giant red hand imprint on his face.

"Sango! I found some lavender!" Kagome exclaimed as she dropped a few branches of the lavender into her friends lap. Before placing the rest aside sitting next to her.

"Ooh! Pretty!" Sango exclaimed breathing in the gentle, relaxing aroma.

All eyes turned to Inuyasha as he stomped into the campsite, shooting a death glare her way.

"Wench!" he exclaimed, before leaping into the nearest tree turning his back to them. Kagome rubbed her temples, Sango and Miroku shrugged and turned to Kagome, "So, sense any shards, Kagome-chan"

Kagome sat there for a moment, clearing her head, she felt the light pure presence of one but it was very faint. "It's very faint, but I'm sensing one west from here." She stood up and brushed off her skirt, grabbing the lavender and stretching, "I'm going to go visit Kaede for a little bit, see you guys later." Kagome said placing the lavender into the wicker basket on her bicycle and riding off towards Kaede's village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede was walking back into her hut, before she paused and looked over her shoulder, sensing the young priestess before she even got into the village. She turned and began to walk to the entrance of the village and smiled seeing the young girl walk up with her contraption next to her.  
"Ah, Kagome. How are you?" Kaede said as Kagome smiled at her.

"I'm well, Kaede, how have you been?" Kagome said trailing behind Kaede.

"Well, thank you for your concern, what brings you here?" she asked, leading Kagome into her hut, noticing the lavender plants Kagome removed from the basket on the front of her contraption. She grabbed a kettle that was filled with water, and some herbs, and kneeled in front of the small fire and began to warm some tea.

"Well, escape, and a favour to ask of you." Kagome said, kneeling on the opposite side of the fire facing Kaede, she inhaled the already strong scent of the tea, and sighed. "I should drink more tea.. help me relax some." Kagome stated as she watch Kaede pick at the fire to keep it at a steady heat.

"Ah, Inuyasha's ways, bothering you once again?" Kaede asked setting down her metal picks that she used to stir the embers of the fire. She rested her gazed at the obviously distressed priestess that set in front of her. Though the re-incarnation of her beloved sister, she was far different.

"Something like that" Kagome said, chuckling nervously, before playing with the hem of her skirt. "I can't seem to catch a break with him. He's been going to see Kikyou more and more, and it's not like I can stop him, or should be bothered. I just wished he'd realize, for his own safety, that it's not the Kikyou he once knew." She watch Kaede remove the kettle and pour the tea.

She placed once tea cup into Kagome's hands, and then took a small sip from her tea before dropping her hands, "He is very stubborn. He won't let go of the memory he has of her, but then again. He also feels fondly of you too. Soon his foolish acts will be put to rest, and things will play out." She sipped her tea once more.

"Possibly. Like my friends in my time say, 'To the losers who could've had us!'" Kagome giggled, and sipped from her tea cup as Kaede chuckled.

Soon their tea was gone, and Kagome spread out the lavender by the fire, trying to get it to dry, "I was wondering, if you could make a par fume out of this lavender." she turned and looked at Kaede gathering some items.

"I assumed that's what you wanted, I'll show you how, and give you the recipe so you can make it on your own with some practice." Kaede sat a small dish in front of them that held a little bit of water, and placed the grinding stone next to it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome waved to Kaede, "Bye! Take care." she said before hopping onto her bike, a small bottle of her new par fume rested in the basket, and underneath it, a piece of parchment that held the recipe for it.

She looked up at the sky, and noticed it was high noon, before she ran into something hard. A scream erupted from her as she looked up and her eyes met with Inuyasha's. She groaned and looked to make sure her par fume didn't spill. She dismounted her bike an exclaimed...

"Inuyasha! What is your problem?!" she placed her hands on her hips and shot a glare in return of his, and huffed.

"You were gone all morning, enough play, let's go west for the shard." He said she noticed Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou coming up the hill and her yellow backpack strung over his shoulder.

"Fine.." she said before taking the par fume placing it in her backpack with the recipe, and placing her bike behind some bushes. She wasn't to be bothered to walk back up to Kaede's hut.

Kagome took her backpack and followed behind Inuyasha heading west. She sighed and watched the ground, seemingly sinking into her own thoughts as she trailed behind Inuyasha. She heard the faint whispers of Miroku and Sango, and the giggles Sango gave. She smiled inwardly, knowing that the two were fond of each other, just too stubborn to ever let the other know.

She stopped when the presence of the jewel shard became strong, she looked around before feeling a rush of wind. A giant demon appeared from behind a small deposit of stone. She looked around franticly noticing that Inuyasha and the others have seemingly disappeared in the thick haze of dust.

She panicked as the large demon inched closer to her, she noticed the jewel in his throat. He was quiet an ugly demon, that resembled much of a dragon look. He was green, and scaled all over, he had a long neck and glowing yellow eyes. She screamed loudly when his claws reached out to slash at her.

Before she knew it, she was swept away from the demon, she looked up expecting to be met by Inuyasha's eyes. But instead, she got the intense blue eyes of a certain wolf demon. "K..Kouga?!" she exclaimed as he landed on the ground looking Kagome over before flashing her a charming smile.

"Are you hurt at all, Kagome?" he asked, he grabbed her hands and looked into his eyes, "That foolish half-shit Inuyasha almost left you at the end of the claws of that demon.. Luckily I was in the area to save you Kagome." He gave her a confused stare when he body tensed and he followed her gaze to meet that of the Dragon demon.

He grabbed Kagome by the waist and leaped into the air above the demon's head before delivering a swift kick to the demon's throat, a small spray of purple coloured blood flew from it's throat, along with the jewel shard. He heard Kagome gasp and noticed the little shard fall to the ground he watched as the demon dissolved into nothing but a pile of dust and landed next to the puddle of blood.

"Ah. A jewel shard, what are the chances?" Kouga said dumbly as he let go of Kagome, she quickly grabbed it and turned to face him.

"What brings you so far West, Kouga-kun?" Kagome brushed her finger over the small scratch on his bicep as he smiled again.

"I smelled half-shit, and I knew that where ever he might be, you would most likely be too. It's been awhile Kagome, my dear. When will you join me and my tribe?" he took her hands once more and looked at her with the most serious expression.

Her concerned stare faulted, as she narrowed her eyes at him. She did not desire the wolf demon, but he would not give up. Most girls her age would kill for this kind of love-story. She felt a hand one her shoulder as she was violently jerked away from Kouga's reach.  
"Dirty wolf! Don't touch Kagome!" a furious hanyou screamed shoving Kagome behind him. Once again, she felt like a toy.

"Shut up half-shit! Kagome is MY woman!" Kouga shouted back at Inuyasha. Kagome just walked over to the others and let the two shout it out.

"What happened to you guys?" Kagome asked, "The demon appeared and I turn around and you all are gone!"

"We fell into a trap.. a giant hole." Sango said rubbing her neck, "I see Kouga isn't so useless after all." She giggled as Kagome held up the newly acquired jewel shard.

"It was pure luck.." Kagome said as she turned and saw Kouga kick Inuyasha in the chest. She sighed and rushed over to the two to stand between as Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"Sit!" Kagome said as she turned to Kouga, "And I'm not your woman!" she shouted, Kouga looked defeated.

"Don't worry Kagome, I will soon show you that you are truly mine.." the wolf demon said before running off. She coughed and waved the dust away before looking at Inuyasha and smiled softly holding up a jewel shard.

She giggled as Inuyasha managed to smile in return. "I would of killed it, if wolf shit didn't make us fall into that trap!" He sat up and looked around, the sun was setting now, and the far away look in his eyes let Kagome know he was wondering if Kikyou would find him here.

She sighed and walked over to the others saying, " I think we'll rest here for the night, I don't sense anymore shards or bad presences for right now." She grabbed her bag and began pulling out items as Miroku and Sango wandered off to gather wood together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes fluttered open as she heard a bit of rustling and a branch of a tree snap and fall. She sat up and looked around, noticing Inuyasha was once again, off. She didn't sense Kikyou's presence this time, assuming they're keeping well away from the area of the other people. She dug through her bag an pulled out the notebook once again.

_Dear Stranger,  
I loved the letter, and I do forgive you for reading my notebook. There's something sin-like about telling my secrets to someone I don't know. Sin-like meaning I'm betraying my better judgment. But everyone needs to live a little now don't they? _

Today, I went to look for Inuyasha, and while I was, I got distracted, and enjoyed myself. Though it was short lived, I think I'll take more strolls and indulge in the luxuries here that I get. Back home the scenery is different, the air is dirty, and there are not many wild flowers, or hot springs. Or any of the good nature like things to enjoy.

He once again was off to see her. We ran into a wolf-demon who has been pursing my love for some time now. And the typical jealous Inuyasha wanted him to go away. He gets jealous, and questions my whereabouts and everything like that. But then again, he is guilty in running off to spend the time with his Kikyou. It's discouraging, but then again, understandable.

I picked some lavender today, and was shown how to make a par fume out of it. Do you like the scent of lavender? I can't help it, but my curiosity is getting the better of me. Can I ask this stranger to know more about him?

To tell you this, my favourite smells are; Roses, Lavender, and Chocolate Pocky. He he. Have you even heard of pocky or tried it? I should leave some out for you to take when you reply. I hope you enjoy it. And I can't wait for your next letter.

_**Kagome.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She placed the pen down, and reached in and grabbed a small box of chocolate pocky, setting it next to the notebook, before turning over and snuggling into the sleeping kitsune, her eyes fluttered shut slowly as she drifted off to sleep. She couldn't help but let a small smile form on her lips in thought of the strangers reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay! I tried getting a longer story out, there. Kind of scattered with the events but hey, it's still happenings and things that Kagome can talk to this stranger about, right? Anyway. In the next couple of chapters, I shall make a Stranger Point Of View, except I still won't reveal who he is. Muwaha. **

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading.

Keep the wonderful reviews coming.

Au reviour, mes amis.


	4. Angel

**A/N: So another update! I also started a new fiction with a Kaoru/Kenshin kind of thing going on all. All Kenshin POV. Trying to stay in character with them, go check it out.**

Okay, so here I will make the stranger's POV and of course, since I can not risk giving away too much, It will be a short chapter, but I promise to try my best at keeping a six page goal for each chapter.

A thanks to all of my lovely reviewers.

X-Crimson-Embers-x  
Gypsy Fire Moon Tigress  
fluffykogome  
regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan  
NekoAmi30  
MoriahLeigh  
doughnut-92  
S. T. Nickolian  
coquettish-zala  
Ezarine Bloom  
SweetKagome89

I'm glad you all are enjoying it.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smirked, slipping another piece of the delicious chocolate pocky into his mouth, he sucked on the chocolate part while delicately reading over her letter once more. He sat perched in a tree, far enough away to keep a watch for the baka hanyou, Inuyasha.

He was amazed that her innocence leaked through into her letters, he couldn't help but smile at the success of getting to know the young priestess more. He pulled out a piece of parchment, and with her pen, began to write his reply.  
**  
**_Dearest Kagome,_

Thank you much for the chocolate pocky, it is delicious. I am glad that you had found the time to enjoy yourself from the stress of dealing with Inuyasha. I hope you find success in doing it more and more. As for your inquiry about getting to know me, I would love to expose my personne to you, if you would be willing to do the same for me.

I am sure you will smell absolutely beautiful with your new perfume. I too also like the smell of lavender, it's a lovely relaxation scent. I also enjoy the scents of jasmine and primrose. One more thing about me, I enjoy a fine silk as well. I love the feeling of it.

I am sorry to hear, baka Inuyasha decided to see the clay corpse again. I hope it does not hurt you too much. If anything, he is moronic, and should appreciate you at the true blessing you are. As for the wolf-demon, I do not blame him for the pursuit of your love. For it seems to be very rare indeed.

You say you enjoy the scenery here, try taking a walk where I usually wander. You're near the west, there is a river about a mile from where you are, cross that river, and you will find a lovely field filled with cotton. I enjoy walking through there and relaxing from time to time. Hope you enjoy my secret little spot.

Until next time, dear Kagome.

Your Truest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He shifted his head to the side, hearing that Inuyasha was returning, he placed her pen back to where he got it, and neatly folded his letter placing it inside the envelope. He walked to their site once more and picked up an ember of wood melting his wax seal before pressing the mold to make the emerald.

He placed the notebook next to her head, before brushing a lock of her hair to the side gently with his clawed finger. He then stepped off into the shadows and disappeared, leaving her to her dreams, waiting for her response when she wakes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt dirty, sitting there watching her playfully splash around in the hot waters of the spring with the young kitsune cub. He admired her, all of her, her creamy milk coloured skin, her long silky looking black hair, her darling brown eyes. He especially admired her lips, peachy and plump.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts, he was glad the spring was hidden well by a large field of flowers and such, it masked his scent more. He had never once admired a woman in this way before. She was like a treasure, one that was being abused by a greedy half-demon.

He kept his eyes on her, she laid her head against the ledge and floated to the top, he felt dirty once more, watching her bare form. She was young, and still developing, but she was perfect. He shook his head at the indecent thoughts that he took into his mind and disappeared from his perch. Not willing to risk exposure of who he was.

He walked across the same path she did earlier, taking his advice and walking to his secret hiding place. He wished that he could of stood by her side, but he thought it'd be best for him to wait until the hanyou, Inuyasha was out of the picture. He rested his hand against the same tree she touched.

She was truly a character, innocent in all ways. He ran his fingers through his hair before walking across the river to go relax in his cotton field. He sat and admired the moon and the stars. Waiting patiently for Kagome's reply, and her slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Stranger,_

I enjoyed the place that you seek refuge in. It was very romantic Sunday picnic kind of setting, maybe we can both enjoy being there together one day. You have to be my closest friend already, and I haven't even met you! It is very much strange.

I'm glad you like the scent of lavender, and the feel of silk. Silk and satin are my favourite fabrics, even though most of my clothing is cotton.

Also, I am not that great, it's very impossible that Kouga wants me for more than my abilities to see the jewel shards. To him I am just a tool who happens to have spunk and class according to what he assumes. But it doesn't matter, I will not be with him. Not now, not ever.

Okay, my favourite thing to do on a rainy day is to sit by the window and admire the raindrops, while snuggling up with my cat, Boyo, and my warm blanket reading a book, while being entranced with the raindrops beating against the window. On sunny days, I enjoy a stroll through the park, or splashing around in a pool, A pool in my time is equivalent to a lake here. On snowy days, I love to play in the snow, throwing snowballs at my little brother, making snow angels, building snowmen. I enjoy all the seasons in a different way, but I fear I can not enjoy them anymore how I once used too.

Write soon, I can't wait to hear from you.

**_Kagome._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Snow angels? Hm.. Kagome you are an angel." he said before looking down at her sleeping figure. She was flawless, and perfect. He wanted her to be his, but knowing the circumstances, it was impossible for this time, so like usual, he took his safe perch, and began to reply to her letter while she had those dreams of hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, yes. Short, I do know. I tried to leave little hints as much as possible, whilst trying not to give too much away. I'm pretty sure most of you know whom it is, but in about three more chapters or so, I shall reveal him. I hope you all liked this chapter.**

Keep your lovely reviews coming.  
And check out my other fiction, If You Were Mine, if you're a Rurouni Kenshin fan, I shall have that updated tomorrow.

Au revior, mes amis. 


	5. Butterflies

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting! I've had so many things going on, but it's okay. I'm posting now! Hopefully it will be a really long chapter. And I hope you all enjoy it. **

My story is in a C2!  
Yay!

'So Many Boys So Little Time...' is the name of it.  
I haven't really checked it out, but I will sometime this week.

I would like to thank my very, very dedicated lovely reviewers.

Fluffy4ever  
Lillian88  
WindmageLita  
LiadyTigra  
sesskagtrueluv  
twilightluver95  
Gypsy Fire Moon Tigress  
Never-To-Be-Loved  
Rainangel1984  
eternal star  
S.T. Nickolian  
SweetKagome89  
madmike  
Redrabbit50  
doughtnut-93  
misstress of the flames  
pug-thug  
regretfullly-yours-cassy-chan  
AnneMarie89  
AlessaLoveless  
serasvictoria666  
LadyTwitchyness (Good luck with all the homework.)  
kagsesskyo  
x-Crimson-Embers-x

Thanks to you all for being so supportive for this story.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small grunt escaped from the back of her throat, she could feel the sun pouring down on her face as she hid her head underneath her blanket. She stayed up late waiting for Inuyasha to leave, to write the letter, she thinks he knows something is up but isn't too worried.

"Ugh.." was the next thing from her mouth when she felt a slight prodding at her side, her eyes opened and glared into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "What now, Inuyasha?!" she almost screamed at him, stirring Shippou and Miroku from their sleep.  
_  
'Oops'_ she kicked herself mentally as the small Kitsune turned over yawning trying to find a comfortable place once more, and as Miroku rubbed his head still half-asleep.

"Feh! You humans are so pathetic! Needing all this sleep when we could be searching for jewel shards." he avoided Kagome's annoyed glare by leaping into a tree and looking out on the horizon. "I hear some people earlier talking, the said there's a demon farther west of here. A bear-kind of demon."

She yawned and stretched, "And you want to go right this instant to get it, don't you Inuyasha?" she looked over her shoulder watching the hanyou go into a pout for being talked to like a child. She sighed and stood up stretching, grabbing her over-sized yellow backpack and starting to dig through it, "After I make breakfast for everyone and they all eat, we will go."

She smiled as he nodded and leaped from his perch to go get wood for the fire. She found herself spacing out to the letter she knew was there in her notebook, she stopped digging for a moment to grab it quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dearest Kagome,  
I am very happy for you, that you enjoyed my place of serenity. And yes, that is a wonderful teaser thought of one day being able to spend an afternoon with you there. These desires are not strange, nor wrong, my dearest Kagome. They're are just natural.

Silk and Satin, I haven't heard much of the second one, but almost all of my articles of clothing are silk.

As for Kouga, some people change, is what they say. Anyway it goes, if your mind is made up with him, then so be it. It is your decision on who to learn to love, and I hope whatever decision you make is one that you can be the most happy with.

I am glad you like all of those kind of things, I of course, love the rainy weather, I would much rather stroll through the shower than to sit behind glass and admire it. I also enjoy the wintertime too. Not as much as a rainy day, but I enjoy it, the least.

Also, it's pointless to make snow angels, when you in-fact, are, an angel.

One thing that I also enjoy doing, is wandering. I love to take in the scenery. I love to take it all in, and slowly let it process through me. There's beauty behind everything, something most humans do not notice. The small details, that a lot of people over-look, because they are too afraid to let their guard down, or because they're too busy with other worries.

Always waiting for your response.

Your Truest. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She sighed, smiling slightly, but mentally kicking herself. _'It's hard to decide who I'm happy with, and being in-love with no more than someone who just writes on paper is WAY strange.'_

She placed this letter with the others and hid the notebook amongst the items in her backpack before pulling out a few pots and pans and some food to begin prepping for the meal before Inuyasha comes back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw! It's so cute!" Kagome exclaimed looking at the small bear cub. Sango and Kagome were both bent over it cooing over the cuteness of the small bear demon. Inuyasha and Miroku both exchanged confused looks while Shippou looked on in jealousy.

"Are.. you sure this is the one that has the jewel shard?" Inuyasha said peeking over the two girls shoulders. Miroku inched up next to Inuyasha.

"Yes, Kagome-sama, is this is right demon?" Miroku smirked before reaching out both of his hands, before he made contact with the two girls bottoms, he was knocked out by a very irritated hanyou.

Kagome nodded her head and pointed to the forehead of the seemingly harmless bear cub, "Right there is where the jewel shard is." Kagome pouted and said, "This is so punishment, making us having to extract a jewel shard from such an innocent little cub!"

"Kagome-chan... Do you hear that?" Sango said standing up in a defensive stance, Kirara stood in front of her master with her teeth barred, and Inuyasha leaped before all of them at the rustling bush.

"Get away from that cub!" a harsh voice screamed, coming from behind rushing towards Kagome, before she could reach Kagome, she was tripped by a semi-conscience monk.

"Kagome-sama, move!" Miroku said as he jumped on her, shoving her and him out of the way of two more warriors that attacked them.

"Eh. Ninjas?!" Sango exclaimed taking a proper pose in her fighting garb. "Ninjas.. they're lowly warriors, stealing techniques and manipulating helpless or ignorant demons to do their dirty work."

"Heheh.." a tall male walked from the bushes behind them. "We're not ordinary ninjas, we were hired by Naraku we were hired to take your jewel shards for the promise of a demon army of our own!" the male looked at the small cub that held a jewel shard. "Now, give us your shards, or the true demon inside that cub will be unleashed!"

Inuyasha growled in frustration, "You know, I'm a demon.. we have a priestess... a monk, a giant cat demon, and a demon exterminator... You would think you were outmatched, or are you all too stupid.." he was cut off by the ninja interrupting him.

"A priestess? Where?!" he looked around and seemed quite interested in seeing the priestess Inuyasha spoke about.

"I'm right here!" Kagome stepped from behind Inuyasha with her hands on her hips. "And if you think we're phased by your silly little threat, then you might as well forfeit now, or face Inuyasha." She turned and smiled innocently at Inuyasha who gave her an annoyed look.

"So you are Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha the half-demon, or known as Lady Kikyou's little pet. And Kagome, Inuyasha's little wench, the re-incarnation of Lady Kikyou. Well then, so this Naraku guy wasn't blowing it all out of his ass." he waved his hand and summoned the rest of the ninjas to his side.

_'Why you..'_ Kagome thought to herself while reaching slowly for an arrow for her bow.

"Be prepared..Now that we know where you all are at, we will be sure to bring more and take your precious little shards." he held up a knife in the shape of a star and threw it at the small demon bear cub. Once the knife dug deep into the back of the cub, they disappeared.

"What the.." Inuyasha, once again, was cut short by Kagome's cry for help as the small cub transformed into a very large powerful bear demon.

"Damn it you stupid girl!" Inuyasha dodged the large clawed paw of the demon. "You're nothing but trouble!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She rubbed her hand, it was sore, the string to her bow snapped in combat causing the small welt in her hand. She sighed and looked around, here she sat, by herself, crying again because of Inuyasha's harsh words. She felt like a child, a small little child. She rubbed her temples and sighed.

"I need to get over it.. he's not worth it.." she stood to her feet and slowly trailed back to where she last saw the others, surely they were all waiting for her return.

She hummed along softly to a small tune that was stuck in her head as she slowly strolled along, she giggled softly as a white butterfly came and fluttered itself in front of her face. She stopped and gasped, holding her finger out to let the butterfly land on it. She smiled sweetly.

"I never before liked butterflies.. now I remember why I like them now, it's a little remembrance of the first day I met Inuyasha." she talked to herself as she wandered back to the other people in her group. The butterfly flew off in the small gust of wind that passed through the valley they were in as she got closer to her companions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Stranger,  
I am very, very glad we can enjoy the same things! Today was a little frustrating for me, of course, when is it not with Inuyasha's jerk-self around? We heard rumors of a jewel shard, and we found it, and more than we bargained for. Inuyasha called me stupid, it kind of hurt, but I got over it! _

I have a small welt in my hand from my bow string snapping, luckily for me, we were able to find a bow from a dead warrior and used it to replace mine. I guess I should learn how to make bow strings more so than perfume, non?

I like art, in a lot of forms. Paintings, and charcoal, to sketches, and sculptures. I often used to go to museums, museums are places where people display their artwork in my time. And just spend an entire afternoon there. But like most things I used to do for pleasure were replaced by another responsibility. The one I have here, a lot of my "play" times are now replaced with keeping up with both worlds.

I also like animals, and flowers, I like riding horses, and I love to swim. I like laying on my back and watching the clouds roll by, or the sunset. I like to ride my bike through the parks and I love spending time with my friends and family.

I travel back and forth between the Bone Eaters well, often just to take a few tests, rest up, and replenish supplies. I broke the Shikon no Tama into several different pieces, and of course, am the re-incarnation of Kikyou.

So stranger, your turn. Can't wait!

Kagome!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I am no good at fight scenes. So I kind of just... skipped that part. Anyway, I would like to apologize for the delay, and a special apology to MoriahLeigh. For not updating when I said I would. **

I shall update by at least Friday.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Keep the reviews coming!


	6. His Eyes

**A/N: Okay! So, this chapter comes rather quickly. So, this chapter is sort of a surprise! So I'm not going to talk about it or anything.**

But I'm going to promote my other Fanfiction?

If You Were Mine.

It's just a random fiction of cheesy-cheese romance between Kenshin and Kaoru (From none other than Rurouni Kenshin).

Why?

It's dedicated to my one and only boyfriend Cy'.  
He's wonderful.  
Without him, this fiction would never get written.  
Because when I feel all low on inspiration, one conversation with him.  
It's just wow..

Okay, that was really gay.  
But anyway!  
On with the story.

BUT FIRST!

A thanks to all of my lovely reviewers.

Never-To-Be-Loved  
misstress of the flames  
madmike  
S. T. Nickolian  
Gypsy Fire Moon Tigress  
regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan  
Fluffy4ever  
QueenItsuki  
Lillian88  
Liady Tigra  
rainangel1984  
x-Crimson-Embers-x  
twilightlover95  
night-fire14  
nothingmatters

Thank you all for your lovely reviews.  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She yawned slightly, rubbing her eyes free of the crusty little particles that laid on her eyelashes. She sat straight up and noticed Inuyasha was still missing. She sighed deeply before stretching, the sun was high up in the sky, meaning it was around noon time. Something had to be wrong.

She turned over and grabbed her notebook, looking through the pages. She began frantically flipping through it looking through all the letters before shooting straight from her laying position to look around the campsite.

"Oh no.." she said before sitting down, it finally hit her that today she did not get a reply from her stranger. She sighed and thought to herself, '_It's okay, really. It's just a stupid letter.'_ She looked around in the barren desert-like area that her and her companions were resting at. She could see a small dense area of forest to the east, she figured Inuyasha and Kikyou must've had a lot to discuss.

"Kagome-chan!" her dear friend Sango said almost too excitedly. "I see you're finally awake." Sango walked towards Kagome with some bathing supplies and a fussing little Kitsune. Kirara sat on Sango's shoulder while the small Kitsune darted from the demon slayers arms.

"KAGOME!!" Shippou screamed jumping into her arms, she smiled and held him close wondering what events happened this morning.

"Sango, where is Miroku and Inuyasha?" She watched her friends cheery face fault from the question.

"We don't know where Inuyasha is, Miroku went to a village, north of here, to see if Inuyasha was terrorizing villagers for rumors of the jewel, Shippou, Kirara, and I went to the hot springs just a little south of here to see if maybe we would spot him. And of course, to take a bath." her friend giggled as she sat down and picked at the slowly dying fire.

"I see." Kagome stood to her feet as the small fox demon tore through her bag to find his beloved candy, once reaching his goal he sat quietly munching on the sugary pieces. Her friend pulled a pot and a small container filled with water from next to the log, looking at Kagome.

"I'll be back, I'm sensing Kikyou's presence." she walked off towards the area where the little forest was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh.." she shoved through the dense forest following the presence of Kikyou. She knew what she was walking into, she knew that she would feel the same empty pain in her heart when she saw them. She just had to make sure that Inuyasha is alright.

She stopped for a minute and looked around, she swore she heard a rustling and a few snapping noises. She shrugged it off and kept walking forward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh Inuyasha! The jewel is almost complete, both you and Naraku will have equal halves if you keep up with your jewel shard hunting. Then all you need is to take Naraku's half, kill him, and then use it to become human with me. And get rid of that girl too!" Kikyou ranted to Inuyasha, cuddling closer into his embrace as they stood in a small clearing.

She shoved through a tree branch and fell to her hands and knees just as Inuyasha and Kikyou exchanged a kiss. She looked away and took in a deep breath as Kikyou smirked and stole another kiss from Inuyasha.

"I see you're doing well, Inuyasha." she stood to her feet and brushed herself off, "You had us all worried, I guess I'll be going now." she avoided Inuyasha's guilty stare.

"Keh. Stupid girl." he mumbled before turning back to Kikyou, he avoided Kikyou and Kagome's stares so no one could see the pain and guilt in his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAH! That stupid, stupid, stupid... grr.. JERK!" she screamed stomping back through the forest blindly, not noticing something creeping around near her. "I come here, forsaking my feelings, to make sure Kikyou didn't pull a dirty trick, and he calls me stupid! We'll see how STUPID he thinks I am when I go home!" she crossed her arms over her chest and stopped frozen.

"In..Inuyasha.." she slowly turned behind her right when she felt a presence. She swallowed hard when her eyes met with a large lizard looking demon. She turned and started to run.

"Inuyasha!!" she screamed, running as fast as she could, her lungs started to sting as tears slowly built up in her eyes. She thought to herself, '_He'll save me, he always does!'_ She looked behind her as the demon began to run faster, she pushed aside the burning in her legs as she leaped over a fallen tree screaming once more.

"INUYASHA!!!!"

She tripped, and fell, she crawled over to a tree to attempt to hide herself from the large lizard demon. She whimpered and cried, '_He's not coming!'_. She closed her eyes tight as the lizard demon spotted her and began to lift up his head to strike her with his teeth. She opened her eyes slowly to see what caused the demon to delay in killing her, she saw a rush of white and smiled.

"Inuy.." she was cut short as the white blurr picked her up and a narrow light-green colored light flew from the form, slicing the demon into nothing more but little chunks.

"Umph.." she wiggled as the white thing landed she looked up shivering in fear, she's seen that whip before. She swallowed harder and started shaking when her tear filled eyes met with the cold hearted stare of Sesshoumaru's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She squirmed frantically before taking in a deep breath and saying in her most intimidating voice she could..

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" she winced as he dropped her to the ground.

"I just saved your life, wench, do not speak to me rudely." he stared at her coldly.

She slowly stood to her feet and tilted her head to the side, from inside of his kimono was a small envelope, she walked towards him slowly and swallowed.

"Why did you save me, Sesshoumaru?" she looked at him then to the envelope reaching out and grabbing it quickly before she could get it too far from him, he grabbed her wrist and roughly shook her.

"Do not touch my property." he said grabbing the envelope, he mentally kicked himself as he saw her eyes widen.

"It's.. you.." she said, her breath hitching in her throat, she stuttered a bit and froze, "You're.. the.. stranger.. that's been writing me those letters."

His yellow-gold eyes flashed a look of distress. He cleared his throat and looked at her with his infamous emotionless glare "What if I have?" he looked off into the direction Kikyou and Inuyasha were, he was too busy pleasuring himself with the other wench to care about Kagome.

She swallowed once more, "The things you said..." she gasped when he glared at her. _'Those eyes...'_

"Doesn't matter", he said coolly before walking off into the shadows, "Get back to your friends before you get killed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat down on the edge of the well, looking into the darkness of it, she breathed in and exhaled. '_Those eyes... the glare... it wasn't harsh and cold. It was more of a... "is it a crime to tell the truth?" glare...' _She shook herself from her thoughts and slid into the darkness of the well, returning home once more for a short vacation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sighed as she dropped into the well, a small purple and blue colored light came from inside as she traveled five-hundred years into the future. He leaned lightly against a tree and kept his emotionless masque.

"She knows..." his dark and heavy voice said out loud. "And even after making myself venerable, she still is afraid of me." His eyes shifted from the well to the ground, he breathed in the trace amount of her scent, "In any case, she's noble and won't reveal my weakness, but am I willing to be damned like my foolish father?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There! They met! I was really going to delay this, and that's why the update took so long because I was trying to make it somewhat decent without killing Sesshoumaru's character. But then again, Sesshoumaru is expected to be OOC, since he's falling in-love with a human. Anywho, long long long ramble.**

Next chapter should be fairly long, events in Modern times and Feudal times might hinder the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome, so much as to where... Well, you'll just have to find out.

I'd like to thank a couple of more reviewers that I missed at the beginning of this chapter.

Aaa  
MoriahLeigh  
nikita33  
Ru-Doragon  
LadyTwitchyness

Thank you all so very much. And to all of my other faithful reviewers!

Keep the reviews coming.

Au reviour mes amis!


	7. Stupid

**A/N: Oh no! My computer is totally crapped up now! **

Sorry for the LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG delay in an update, I was hoping for my computer to be fixed so I can use the already existing beginning to the next chapter and finish it off. But it appears I'll need to seek professional help with my virus problem.

My brother's computer is slow, and takes forever to load. So I'm going to have to make this chapter short and sweet? Maybe?

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers.

sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120  
Ru-Doragon  
SweetKagome89  
madmiko  
Katsushika  
Lillian88  
Archangel Rhapsody  
Person Of A Stranger Origin  
DarkenaNeko  
QueenTsuki  
MoriahLeigh  
LadyTwitchyness  
Sesshy Lover xD  
misstress of the flames  
S. T. Nickolian  
AlessaLoveless  
I love Shesshoumaru aka FLUFFY  
Tinuel  
Never-To-Be-Loved  
Raven  
Danielle  
robinsena369  
-SoulMama-  
Bankotsu's girl 101  
Dark Angel  
sesskagtrueluv  
slmCandle  
nikita33  
Jazz10122  
peng  
Shiinmaru-dono  
elendless  
serasvictoria666  
Liady Tigra  
mischievous female  
goddess on earth  
Kai  
Inuforlyf

Thank you all, I loved all of your reviews, I read every single one of them, and they surely make writing this story a lot sweeter because you all appreciate it.

Spoiler Alert: SPOILER ALERT!! I use a reference to a scene from the second movie.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She cooed softly, running her fingers through her damp hair, her favorite pink fluffy towel draped over her shoulders. _'Aah. Finally, clean hair!'_ she thought to herself before sitting up.

She was dressed in a simple light blue summer dress. She didn't plan on going anywhere other than her house, so it was perfect for lounging and relaxing. She looked at the ground, she knew that in a few days, Inuyasha will become impatient and will come to get her. But she won't go back, not until she's ready.

She laid back on her bed, nuzzling her face into her pillow. Her eyes were half-shut as she began to think to herself once more. "Sesshoumaru… is plainly making himself vulnerable…willingly jeopardizing himself… as if not having a small human girl follow him was a tint of weakness… showing an emotion to a human?" she shook her head from her conversation with herself.

"Kagome!" the rough high-pitched voice of her brother found her ears. "Kagome! Dinner! Your favorite, beef stew!"

"Coming!" she shouted in response to her brother's announcement, she crawled from the comfort of her bed and walked to the door. "Oh well… I'll leave the feudal times behind for now, and focus on my time here! No school for two weeks and my favorite meal, it's going to be good." She finished the conversation with herself and raced downstairs to enjoy one of the rare meals she got to have with her loved ones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Leave the feudal times behind, yeah right!'_ She thought to herself as she walked amongst her three friends and Houjyou. Her friends from her time decided that this would be the vacation, this would be the day, they make her fall in-love with Houjyou.

It was nice, having a cute breakfast at a small diner, walking the morning through the park, stopping at the swings, and talking, taking pictures in the photo booth, and now wandering the largest mall in Tokyo. She feared by the end of the day, Houjyou and her friend's wallets would all be empty. She sighed as her mind traveled back to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome-chan." Houjyou said in a concerned look, "Kagome-chan, are you alright? Maybe we should stop and rest, oh my if you're feeling ill, I think we over worked you, forgive me Kagome-chan!" he grabbed her hands and ushered her to the small bench in the food court. 

Her eye twitched as Houjyou's usual over-bearing personne attempted to feed her and fan her at the same time. She smiled and laughed half-heartedly at the people who stared at the small scene he was causing. She shot a glare in the direction of her three giggling friends at a table across the food court.

"Houjyou-kun, I'd like to go home now." Kagome said softly as she once more found herself thinking about Sesshoumaru. She sighed and looked at Houjyou's endlessly happy appearance.

"Yes Kagome-chan!" he once again grabbed her hands and rushed her out of the mall to his vehicle. He opened her door and still held onto her hand, she sweat dropped as he ran to the other side. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gyah… I'm sorry… He just kind of ran off, call him and complain to him for ditching you three! Anyway, I'm going to bed, goodnight!" she quickly hung up the phone and sighed as she stared at her computer screen, she flicked it off and crawled into her bed.

"Hm. Day two, and no sign of Inuyasha, must've had a lot to do with Kikyou." She said, grabbing her romance novel and reading it. She laid back and snuggled under her blankets, loosing herself in all the words of the bittersweet romance novel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Kagome." He said softly, his deep voice sent chills up her spine, but warmed her heart to a boiling point at the same time. She turned to face the deep gold eyes of the person who owned that voice. And in an instant, they were falling, falling backwards, his pure white silky hair engulfed her body._

"Sesshoumaru…" she said softly, gripping onto the pure white tuxedo he had worn. They laid in a large empty field, nothing but lavender as far as the eye can see to the east, north, and south, and to the west, a small beach to a lake, perfectly positioned in the center of the field.

"He will never hurt you again, my love. We are bound together by your new western ways, and soon we will be bound together forever." He laid his hands on her shoulders his lips meeting with hers in a soft sensual way. She melted, right there, she melted into his kiss… the kiss from what used to be her enemy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unf…" she turned over and yawned, she felt a soft breeze enter through her window. She breathed in a deep breath of air, enjoying the fresh breath of air before shooting out of bed and looking around franticly. "What the… my window was closed last night…" she said and met the cold stare of Inuyasha.

"Inu… Inuyasha. Why are you here?!" she said to him with a shocked look on her face. She watched him look at the ground and mumble.

"I came to get you, we have work to do." He said almost inaudible to Kagome. He looked up at her and watched her eyes narrow and her lip twitch. He blinked at the sight and tilted his head to the side, "What's got you ticked?" he asked unaware of the large 'sit' fit he was in store for.

"Sit!" She watched Inuyasha fall from his perch on her desk to the ground. She bit her lip and glared at him with narrowed watery eyes. She jumped out of bed and jumped over his fallen form, she raced downstairs just to find she was alone, with the hanyou who keeps breaking what little piece of her heart he still owns.

"Kagome! You bitch!" Inuyasha screamed leaping in front of her. He narrowed her eyes before going wide-eyed at the tears streaming down her face, but instead of the usual pathetic look, she had nothing but pure rage, even a tinge of hate. His ears pressed against his skull and he braced himself.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles were white.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat on her knees at one end of her futon, he sat at the other cross legged, his ears twitched as he picked at the ramen noodles Kagome prepared for him. She slowly sipped on a can of coffee before looking at him with a disappointed look.

"You've got some nerve." She said in a harsh tone, she watched Inuyasha's bangs fall in front of his eyes as he picked at his ramen noodles. "First you keep running off to see Kikyou, next you call me stupid for caring about you, then, I get attacked by a giant lizard demon, and you don't even come and save me!

His ears flattened against his head, he slowly sipped the broth from the ramen noodles. His eyes not looking from the noodles at all.

"You said you'd stay a hanyou for me for a little longer, to save you I kissed you! And this is how I get… treated?" she held back her tears and stood up. "I don't think I'm willing to go back just yet. So after you're done I'll send some supplies back with you and then I will return when I'm ready." She walked into the kitchen and bend over the sink sighing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait!" Inuyasha leaped from the edge of the well and grabbed Kagome's wrist, his eyes narrowed. "You didn't have anything on you, and I'm sure you couldn't outrun a lizard demon. How did you get away without getting seriously injured or killed?!"

She pulled her wrist from his grasp, and glared, "Sit!" she rubbed her wrist, "The demon got distracted, like something came along that was better and it left. What authority are you to question me?!"

He stood from the ground and growled before grabbing the small pink backpack that had some things for the rest of their companions and disappeared into the well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat on a fallen tree branch munching on a peach, running her fingers through Shippou's hair as he frantically munched on the candies Kagome brought back for him. Sango sipped the nectar can Kagome brought and ate some cheese cubes.

"You were gone for a really long time this time Kagome. You didn't even tell us you were going." Sango munched on her cheese cubes before looking at her friend. "It was that bad, with Inuyasha and Kikyou?" she petted Kirara and waited for Kagome's reply.

"He called me stupid, and hugged, and kissed Kikyou. He didn't come when I screamed for him, because I was being chased. Luckily Ses... Err. Luckily something distracted it and it ran off." She quickly stood up with Shippou in her arms.

Sango stood up and followed Kagome she knew something was wrong with her friend. But she'll just let Kagome tell her in time. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome smirked as she quickly finished scribbling a note on a piece of paper. Everyone was asleep, but her. It was a new moon outside, and Inuyasha took a nice blow from a demon earlier and was still unconscious. She pulled out tape from her backpack and tapped the note to the shrine door they were staying in.

"_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

You have my attention now. Let's meet again, this time, face to face. Stranger to Kagome.

I'll be at the riverbank, hopefully you'll get there before I get tired and come back.

Kagome"

She nodded in approval once more at her note, and hurriedly walked down the beaten path to the riverbank. She held a flashlight in her hand and this time she brought her arrows and bow._  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She looked at her watch, and then at the moon, she knew it has only been ten minutes, but it felt like hours. She hummed a song in her head and played with her hair. She got all prettied up for him, she was nervous, what was she thinking?

"I'm a human… he's a demon… he doesn't like many humans… and I am his enemy… or so I thought… Inuyasha, you asshole… you broke it too much, now I'm being stupid, and falling for the impossible…" She sighed and looked to the stars, no moon, the stars where shining bright. The sight was truly amazing, and no one back in her time could imagine all the breath taking sights she sees here.

"Something is only impossible if you make it that way." A deep voice from behind her said. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Dun dun dun dunnnn! Okay! A bit of a cliffhanger there. Again let me apologize much for the long delay for the update, I tried to make the chapter longer than usual, I hope you all enjoyed it. And I am starting my work on the next chapter tonight.**

I love all of your reviews, so keep them coming.

Au revior mes amis. 

__


End file.
